The Big Uneasy/Transcript
MIKAELSON COMPOUND wakes up in Klaus' bed to find that he's already awake and painting a portrait of her : GENEVIEVE: You're up early. After the night we had, I expected you to sleep in. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Yes, well, morning sun offers the best light. Hold still. I'm almost finished. : GENEVIEVE: and stretches In my last life, I was far too modest if I was in the nude. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, then consider yourself much improved. Modesty is for the weak. gets out of bed to look at the painting, but he hides it from her : GENEVIEVE: Well, are you gonna show me? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: The painting is a gift. A token to honor our pact. : GENEVIEVE: offense Our pact? We had such a lovely night, and now I see it was all a means to an end. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: A rather delicious means to a mutually beneficial end. : GENEVIEVE: Tell me. Beyond the pleasures of last night and the promise of what I'm sure is an exquisite painting, what exactly would a French Quarter witch gain from aligning with you? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, the treaty my dear brother negotiated between the warring factions of this city, the one that you yourself signed. No doubt everyone means well, but this is after all... : GENEVIEVE: ...Still the French Quarter? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: laughs A borough rife with natural enemies. What you and your witches need is the protection only I can provide. No one-- not vampires, not werewolves, not even my brother-- will dare trifle with you if I am on your side. : GENEVIEVE: And in exchange, I am to offer you what, exactly? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: All I ask is for the promise of your allegiance. One never knows when a powerful witch might come in handy. : GENEVIEVE: Well, then. kiss LAFAYETTE CEMETERY Abigail, and Davina are in a tomb at the cemetery, each in different yoga positions, while trying to do a spell : MONIQUE, ABIGAIL & DAVINA: unison Vie dans des ancêtres, renforcer noblesse. Comme des ancêtres, de coeur noblesse. Décider on de ancêtres, garder noblesse : MONIQUE:'' before she begins to chant'' Aah! Sine la quatrieme puella leve, comme Genevieve ceciderit. Sine la quatrieme puella leve, comme Genevieve ceciderit. : DAVINA: Monique, are you okay? Monique, you sounded like you were possessed. : MONIQUE: I wasn't possessed. I was channeling the ancestors. They say it's time to complete the Reaping. To do that, the fourth Harvest girl must be resurrected, which means... it's time for Genevieve to die. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS MIKAELSON COMPOUND has men renovating the compound in the courtyard. Klaus and Genevieve come downstairs to find the source of the noise : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Enough with all the racket! :Elijah: Is there a problem, brother? turns to the workers Gentlemen, please. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody three-ring circus. :Elijah: Marcel and his minions abused our home for the better part of a century. Now, you might be content to live in squalor. I'm not. : GENEVIEVE: I agree with your brother. It's a new era in the French Quarter. This place could use a makeover. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Careful, Elijah. When this one agrees with you, it's a sure sign she wants something. : GENEVIEVE: Actually I do have a request. I'm told our coven hasn't been able to celebrate feast days in the open since Marcel restricted the use of magic. Now with the new peace, I'd like that to change. :Elijah: Am I to assume that you have a certain feast day in mind? : GENEVIEVE: La Fête des Bénêdictions. Feast of the Blessings. In the past, members of the community offered witches gifts in exchange for blessings. We'd like to use it as a forum for introducing our young Harvest girls to society. :Elijah: So your coven attempted to destroy my family-- and you yourself held my siblings in unspeakable torment-- and you would like a party for the witches? chuckles at Elijah : GENEVIEVE: I made my amends with your brother. Why don't you think it over? leaves : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Oh, don't be such a stiff, Elijah. The tourists love a good festival. Besides, what better way to cement the solidarity than a show of faith toward a one-time enemy? :Elijah: A onetime enemy with whom you've grown rather nauseatingly intimate. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, who said maintaining alliances can't be fun? :Elijah: One would think you'd be a little more interested in attending to the needs of the mother of your child. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: So, she's the reason behind this oh-so-thoughtful renovation? Elijah, the truth is, the mother of my child is werewolf royalty. She's far safer in the Bayou with her pack than she would ever be here with us. Don't worry. I'll bring her home before the birth. No child of mine will be born in a swamp. THE BAYOU is drinking tea on the porch with Eve, where they remark on all the new werewolves who have shown up in the Bayou and flooded the encampments : HAYLEY: You've gotta be kidding me. Seriously, what is going on? Who are all these people? Why are they standing out here all weird and lurk-y? : EVE: They've come from all over. All the packs. : HAYLEY: Why? To see a baby that isn't even born yet? : OLIVER: out from inside the house Forget the baby. These freaks, they come here to see you. You know, given the place your parents held in pack hierarchy, maybe they think you're gonna be the long-lost werewolf messiah or something. : HAYLEY: Great. No pressure or anything. phone rings, so he walks away to take it : OLIVER: Hello? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Oliver. I trust you have an update on the matter we discussed. : OLIVER: Yeah, um, about that. We got wolves coming in by the truckload right now, so it's gonna be a little tricky to find just one guy. I mean, all you gave me was a first name. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Yes. His name is Cary. He's got blond hair and brown eyes. He's one of my clan, a distant relative from the Northeast Atlantic pack. His presence is required if we are to continue with our plan. You find him and you bring him to me. : OLIVER: All right, fine. I'm on it. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Another thing-- my brother will soon invite you to a feast honoring the witches. You and your friends will graciously accept the invitation. : OLIVER: Why the hell would I do that? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Because if Elijah believes his treaty is working, he'll be less inclined to get in my way. ROUSSEAU'S enters the restaurant to talk to Cami : CAMI: What do you want? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I formed an alliance with someone who may be able to help your uncle. : CAMI: Let me guess. Tall, redhead, ax to grind? Those resurrected witches are the ones who hexed Kieran in the first place. Why would she want to help? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Because it's my decree that she does. I believe the words you're looking for are "thank you." By all means, say no if you have an alternative. : CAMI: No. turns to leave, but Cami changes her mind and stops him Wait. Do whatever you have to do. Just help him. MARCEL'S LOFT and Thierry are working on their scheme against Klaus at Marcel's new apartment across the river : THIERRY: You wanted me to keep an eye on Klaus? I did. If you ask me, this is a good thing. Him fawning all over a girl you've got wrapped around your finger helps us. : MARCEL: I don't want Cami getting hurt. She's already got witches spying on her. Do you have any idea what Klaus is gonna do when he finds out that we hooked up? : THIERRY: Not my problem. The thing we need to worry about is what his hybrid ass is up to. : MARCEL: He's got something going on with the witches, and he's doing it behind Elijah's back. Whatever he's up to, if I can find proof... : THIERRY: skeptical ''Oh, you'll what? You're gonna rat him out to his older brother? You're gonna turn them against each other? You're exiled from the Quarter. Elijah even smells you coming, and you're dead. : MARCEL: You don't know them like I do. They're half-turned against each other already. A thousand years of family drama, pride, guilt, envy, all built up like a powder keg. All you have to do is light a match. ''looks out the window toward the French Quarter : THIERRY: Then where do we buy matches? Look around, Marcel. We have nothing. : MARCEL: I started with nothing. Hell, things didn't get rolling until I turned you. You and your music and the whole city for the taking. Those were the days, T. Let's go get them back. LYCEE French Quarter coven has convened in the lycée's greenhouse for a meeting about Genevieve : GENEVIEVE: And who put you in charge? : MONIQUE: I communed with the ancestors. They said it's time for you to sacrifice yourself. : GENEVIEVE: Of course. It will be an honor to fulfill my duty to our coven. But it's not quite my time yet. : MONIQUE: The ancestors were very clear. We need for you to die so our community can have the full power of the Harvest. : GENEVIEVE: Careful, Monique. Not so long ago, I was one of those ancestors. A spirit forced to watch as little by little, witches surrendered everything to vampires. We may no longer live under Marcel's thumb, but I for one don't particularly enjoy answering to Elijah, either. Before I take my leave, I'd like to ensure that you have the power to control your own fate. The Mikaelsons' mother Esther was a powerful witch. Her spell book contains enchantments that we can use to our own ends. I can steal it for our coven and we'll never be held in subjugation again. You'll have your sacrifice. But, I have things to do before I die. VAMPIRE TERRITORY / HUMAN TERRITORY / WEREWOLF TERRITORY meets with Diego and the rest of the the Vampire Faction about the Feast of Blessings : DIEGO: You want us to go to a witch event on bended knee and give them a gift? I'm sorry, but I just remembered. We're busy doing just about anything else that night. :Elijah: Diego, this isn't a request. Your name is on that treaty. Now, if you have any difficulty whatsoever with your new-found position, I'd be more than willing to remove you. : DIEGO: I never thought I'd see the day. Vampires bowing down to witches. :Elijah: I see it as a demonstration of strength, acknowledging a lesser faction. : meets with Francesca, the Human Faction leader : FRANCESCA: But you're not asking, are you? laughs Oh, I see it's true what they say about you, Elijah. You make even strong-arming seem noble. Well, the tourists do read this stuff up. Can you imagine what they'd think if they suddenly found out it was all real? I take it you want me at the public show and the private party afterward? :Elijah: That is correct. : FRANCESCA: I'd be happy to attend. And in return, you will owe the humans a favor. next meets with Jackson, Oliver, and Hayley on behalf of the Crescent wolves :Elijah: Your people are uniquely poised to set an example for the rest of the French Quarter. Which is why it's important for the wolves to attend. : HAYLEY: Thanks, but no thanks? : OLIVER: sighs Let's hear the man out. : HAYLEY: The witches are the ones that cursed your pack. And they've been nothing but crap to me since I first came to town. turns to Elijah No. We're not going. : JACKSON: It's a new day in the Quarter, Hayley. I agree with Oliver. If we're gonna coexist, we have to play ball. We'll send a representative with a gift. frowns as Hayley, who is annoyed, walks away. He catches up with her to speak with her privately :Elijah: whispers That was too easy. Don't trust him. Don't trust any of them. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH roughly drags Cary, Klaus' distant relative, into St. Anne's for their meeting with Klaus : OLIVER: You don't stop squirming, I don't care who you know, I'm gonna kneecap you right here. vamp-speeds toward them, annoyed : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: When I asked you to bring Cary to me, it was as my guest. Might I recommend you release him before I opt to release you from your mortal coil. : OLIVER: I found him like you asked, and he jumped me. Now, his pack's been going at mine since the beginning of time. I don't owe him a thing. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You see, it's that short-sighted attitude that led to the demise of the werewolves. : OLIVER: I'm pretty sure Marcel and the witches did that. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: The packs should have been united. Marcel saw that weakness and he exploited it. If you seek to rebuild with only the Crescents, you may as well stay in your hovels in the bog! turns to Cary and smiles kindly I don't believe we've had the pleasure of an introduction. : CARY: Legend says you're descended from our line. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: The legends are true. Come here. leads him away and pulls his ring out of his pocket I understand that this ring was passed down through generations of our family. I need to know what stone it housed. : CARY: I never saw it with a stone. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Could you ask around for me, mate? Hmm? See what you can find out. MARCEL'S LOFT has come over to meet with Thierry about the plan : DIEGO: You can't just start a revolution, all on your own, from exile across the river. I mean, like it or not, Elijah's plan is the new reality. : THIERRY: Elijah's got you bowing down to witches. How long until you're kow-towing to werewolves? : DIEGO: scoffs Right, and who's gonna lead this rebellion, huh? You? : MARCEL: down the stairs to join them I got a few ideas. : DIEGO: I remember the last time I stood with you against an Original. Didn't go so well. : MARCEL: All we gotta do is show that we won't bow down. Make enough noise, they'll leave. I figure we can be a lot louder if we're in it together. : DIEGO: Look, Elijah Mikaelson's a dick, no doubt. Thing is, with him at least I know where I stand. : MARCEL: Do you? We've been watching Klaus. Making deals with witches, holding secret meetings with werewolves. You can't trust these people. : DIEGO: shouts You're the one who picked up Klaus' coin! You, Marcel. Maybe T's got a short memory, but I don't. You're a coward. lunges at Diego and slams him down on top of his glass coffee table, which shatters. Thierry immediately jumps in to play peacekeeper : THIERRY: Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! : MARCEL: When I picked up that coin, I was saving your ass. Klaus was gonna kill all of you. A good leader knows when he's gotta fight another day. Now that day's here. I'm ready. You gonna fight with me? : DIEGO: With what? Huh? Look around. All you've got is Thierry and a whole bunch of talk. You guys don't seem to get it. You lost, all right? I picked the winning side, so if you want to start a war, you're fighting against me. storms out of Marcel's loft. Marcel is still angry and disappointed : MARCEL: Time we got more persuasive. THE BAYOU comes out on the porch to join Jackson and Oliver. They stop talking when she comes outside, which makes her suspicious : HAYLEY: What is this? High School? : OLIVER: Why don't you take the hint and mind your own business? grabs him by the arm, spins him around, twists his arm behind his back, and pins him up against the wall, face-first : HAYLEY: This is my pack. That makes it my business. : JACKSON: No need to get all riled up. It's not good for you, Hayley. : HAYLEY: I have tried to play nice twists his arm harder The last month of pregnancy is all hormones and mood swings, so unless you want me to snap your arm like a twig, I suggest that you tell me what is going on. : OLIVER: You can go to hell. : JACKSON: Knock it off. There's no reason to keep it from her. : OLIVER: I can think of a reason. Tall and immortal and wears a pocket scarf. fights against her, but she forcefully pins him back down again : OLIVER: Uhh! : JACKSON: Hayley, you're one of us. You deserve to know. Now, go on. reluctantly releases him and turns to Jackson for an explanation : JACKSON: We made an alliance that's gonna change everything for the wolves. : HAYLEY: An alliance with who? : JACKSON: Klaus. : HAYLEY: Tell me everything. LYCEE has come to see Genevieve to ask for her help treating Father Kieran : GENEVIEVE: You came all this way to beg for some human's life? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Father Kieran's time is running out, and he has been an ally to me. : GENEVIEVE: Your ally, and Cami's uncle. Sorry. As I've already said, there's no way to undo that hex. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Oh, come on. You and I both know there's always a loophole. : GENEVIEVE: Not for this. At least not among my people. Although, I do wonder. Your mother was powerful. She would have had access to all manner of spells. Perhaps I could take a look through her grimoire. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You want to use father Kieran's ailment as an excuse to look through my mother's spell book. Very devious. : GENEVIEVE: Come on. The grimoire is worthless to you. But with it's power, I could solidify my place in the coven. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: No, I'm sorry, love. It's bad enough my mother's power was consecrated with your ancestors. The last thing I need is for you to get a look at an entire book of her dirty, little tricks. : GENEVIEVE: That's unfortunate. Particularly for poor father Kieran. I guess you'll be the one to tell Cami. lunges at Genevieve and pins her in a choke-hold against the table. He leans in close to her face : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You think you have leverage over me? I will not be manipulated. : GENEVIEVE: whispers Vamisa la visia. groans in pain and releases Genevieve, who rises to her feet : GENEVIEVE: And I won't be threatened. So, between the two of us, we each know where we stand. As long as we can retain that mutual respect, I don't see a need for any further demonstrations of power. Don't call me again. THE FRENCH QUARTER is night now, and the Feast of Blessings parade begins. The witches march down the street, and the three currently-alive Harvest girls are hoisted above the crowd on thrones. The girls are each dressed for the element they represented in the Harvest--Monique in floral earth tones, for earth; Davina in bright red-orange, for fire; and Abigail in white, for air. Genevieve anxiously watches it all from the sidelines : GENEVIEVE:'' a fellow witch'' It's time. Klaus will be at the event, which means the compound will be empty. You know what to do. joins the Harvest girls on stage to greet the crowd : GENEVIEVE: Now, in accordance with the Fête des Bénédictions, the witches of New Orleans bless you all! crowd cheers. Genevieve steps offstage. Monique steps forward first, and creates a mild earthquake that rumbles the ground below them. Then, Abigail steps forward and raises her arms to create very strong winds that blow around the crowd of tourists. Finally, Davina steps forward, turns around, and raises her palm to the sign behind her, which immediately ignites with fire and sets off dozens of fireworks, which makes the crowd cheer again MIKAELSON COMPOUND witch Genevieve sent has entered the compound, and begins to look around the courtyard. After a moment, he finds Esther's grimoire laying on the table, and reaches for it : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: on the balcony A little too easy, isn't it? I've been expecting you. vamp-speeds down to face him You're late. THE FRENCH QUARTER plays as Elijah waits near the entrance and waits for Davina to pass through :Elijah: Davina. : DAVINA: Elijah. :Elijah: It's lovely to see you. And under far better circumstances. : DAVINA: Is it? My friend Tim is still dead, and your brother's still breathing. : GENEVIEVE: behind her Davina, that's enough. Elijah has been a patron to us this evening. We will show him respect. turns to Elijah Thank you for all of this. :Elijah: This isn't for you. You know as well as I that your people would never accept a truce unless we showed them some respect. So be it. Enjoy your party. enters just as Genevieve leaves : ELIJAH: smiles Strange. I thought you'd be in the company of your colorful friends. : HAYLEY: Oh. You asked for a representative for the werewolves, so take me or leave me. smiles and holds out his arm, which Hayley reluctantly takes FEAST OF BLESSINGS PARTY Monique glares at Davina, who is talking and giggling with some guests. Genevieve catches up with her : GENEVIEVE: Is something wrong? : MONIQUE: These people came to praise witches. What has she done to prove herself worthy? : GENEVIEVE: She's a Harvest girl. Like you. gestures for Monique to walk with her : MONIQUE: Our power is a gift from the ancestors. I've had to make sacrifices to honor that gift. I lost my mother, my aunt. Davina has done nothing but stand against us. : GENEVIEVE: She just needs a little lesson. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's putting people in their place. kicks off the after-party by greeting the guests, as everyone grabs drinks from the bar : GENEVIEVE: Welcome. As is our time-honored tradition, you are all welcome to deliver your offerings. It is our custom that no one should be turned away, no blessing be denied. line up to bring their offerings to the Harvest girls. First is Hayley, who smiles at Davina and is about to give her gift to her, but is stopped by an attendant. She tells Hayley to give the gift to Monique, which she does. The next person, Francesca gives their gift to Abigail. Genevieve watches as no one gives their gift to Davina : CAMI: Genevieve Do you get any gifts? : GENEVIEVE: What are you doing here? : CAMI: Technically, I'm crashing, but it's you I came to see. Don't worry, I just want to say my piece and then I'll leave. Here. : GENEVIEVE: And what is this? : CAMI: An offering, from me. I know we have no reason to like each other, but I want to honor what Elijah has built. What my uncle worked for. : GENEVIEVE: Oh. So this is about your uncle. : CAMI: Like I said, I know you have no reason to help me, but Klaus said a long time ago, you were cheated out of life, and if I can't help him, if you can't help him, so will he. And, so I'm asking you, please. opens the gift to find an antique hair comb Klaus said you were from this era. And I thought with your red hair... : GENEVIEVE: obviously touched by her gift I had one just like this. Perhaps I can help you. FEAST OF THE BLESSINGS PARTY line to give offerings to the Harvest girls continue. Davina has still not received any gifts, and Monique sends Davina smug smiles every time she gets a new gift. Davina, near tears, runs away and bumps into Josh on her way out : DAVINA: Josh! What are you doing here? : JOSH: What, are you kidding? No way I'd miss out on your big day. Besides, music, wind, fire? The club kid in me is, like, in heaven. notices how sad she is You don't look like you're having much fun, though. Hey. Come on. Let's get out of here. about to lead her away when Klaus notices him : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: appears Joshua. What a fortunate coincidence, finding you here. We have unfinished business. : DAVINA: Klaus You need to leave here. Right now. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Now, to be fair, love, you're not quite as powerful as you once were, are you? You're in no position to give orders. vamp-speeds over to Josh and grabs him by the neck Come along, lad. : JOSH: Hey, can we talk about this? follows them into the main room of the party : DAVINA: Josh! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please. We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved witches, but one very special witch has been utterly ignored. That seems a little unfair to me. hands Davina a small box as his offering : DAVINA: No. I don't want your gift. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I understand why you would reject me, given our past. In truth, many of us here today have been wronged in the conflict which my brother's treaty ended. Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me. It would be well within my right to execute him here and now. But, in the spirit of solidarity, and for your favor, Davina, I hereby pardon him. Josh from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me. Please. hands Davina the box before he leaves the two of them, and Josh beams in relief : JOSH: So, are you gonna open it? opens it, and looks stunned when she finds a lapis lazuli ring and a small, folded up piece of parchment What? What is it? : DAVINA: It's the spell that makes daylight rings. [Hayley walks through the party as Klaus catches up with her and wraps an arm around her] : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I hear you made quite an impression with the wolves. My arrangement with them was supposed to be a secret, and yet you forced it out of them. It's very bold. As was your decision to represent them here today, on your own. I trust you'll do nothing to harm our cause. : HAYLEY: Are you really gonna go behind Elijah's back? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Come on! What difference does it make to you as long as your people benefit? : HAYLEY: If I find out that you are playing some game, trying to manipulate us for one of your schemes-- : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: her--You know, you've come a long way, little wolf. I knew you were tough, I knew you were cunning, but I never knew you were a queen. large group of drummers marches into the party. Confused, Hayley, Elijah and Klaus linger nearby and watch them : LEAD DRUMMER: Happy Fête des Bénédictions. We have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard. crowd frowns, and everyone starts whispering to each other. All of the drummers take out straight razors and slice their wrists open, bleeding all over the floor. The vampires in the room start to get antsy and vamp-out at the smell of blood :Elijah: Control yourselves. This is a vulgar trick. shouts to the crowd We do not violate our agreement. lights suddenly go out, and the vampires start feeding on the drummers, as well as other humans at the party. The crowd dissolves into chaos : GENEVIEVE: toward the Harvest girls and grabs another witch to help Get them out of here! chaos continues, and when the lights switch back on, there are dozens of dead/injured humans lying on the ground. On the walls, someone has written "THERE WILL BE NO PEACE" on the wall : HAYLEY: Hey! - Elijah? :Elijah: Hayley. It's okay. It's all right. picks her up and helps her out of the party OUTSIDE MARCEL'S LOFT and Marcel are recapping the night's events : THIERRY: Blood on the walls. Pile of bodies. All in all, I'd say message received. : MARCEL: Did you get Davina out first? : THIERRY: As planned, Josh took care of Davina. I made sure the other Harvest girls got out in the clear. : MARCEL: That was just the warning shot. Now we double down. :Elijah: out Marcel! tackles Thierry and throws him against the building : THIERRY: Aah! :Elijah:'' so he is face-to-face with Marcel'' I warned you. shoves Marcel against the wall ''And yet still, you return to the French Quarter. : MARCEL: You gonna kill me, Elijah? Go ahead. But then you won't know what Klaus has got going with that witch in his pocket. :'Elijah: Oh, whatever shall I do? I suppose I could just ask him. : MARCEL: Yeah. Make sure he tells you all about the secret meetings with the werewolves. That is, if he's still speaking to you once he knows that you killed me. picks himself up off the ground :Elijah: Do you not know me? shoves his fist into Marcel's chest and grabs his heart. When Thierry jumps in to protect him, Elijah does the same to Thierry, who groans in pain :Elijah: For your violation. rips out Thierry's heart : MARCEL: next to Thierry's body No. No, no. :Elijah: Thierry's heart in Marcel's face You live or you die according to my will. Try to remember that. starts to cry, and when Elijah leaves, he rushes over to Thierry's body FEAST OF THE BLESSINGS PARTY catches up with Genevieve after the party was unceremoniously shut down : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'''Klaus]]: You left without my offering. : GENEVIEVE: Your vampires ruined my party. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Oh, they're not my vampires anymore, love. Although, Marcel certainly took a page out of my book for dramatic effect. Look, I owed Davina some consolation because I killed her first love. I do try to make up for my wrong-doings. As with our little quarrel earlier. So, here. hands her a gift I picked it out earlier tonight. A friend of yours gave me a hand. : GENEVIEVE: And what friend was that? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, open it. See for yourself. opens the box to find the witch's severed hands resting inside Did you really think I would leave my mother's grimoire unprotected? : GENEVIEVE: A century ago, I dreamed of what it would be like to know you. Now I'm glad I didn't. I might have been naive enough to fall for you, or fear you, but I learned a lot in death. And trust me, Klaus Mikaelson-- It's you who should be afraid of me. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Pity. I will miss the sex. : GENEVIEVE: Your friend Cami showed up tonight. Her offering was quite sweet. So, I gave her hope that I would lift Kieran's hex, but there is no hope. Or if there was, there isn't now. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: If the priest dies, then believe me, you will follow swiftly after him. : GENEVIEVE: laughs It would be foolish of you to kill me, a potential ally, in defense of some powerless human who is, by the way, sleeping with your enemy Marcel. THE BAYOU is pacing around outside by a fire as she talks to Jackson : HAYLEY: I've learned my lesson. At first I was against your plan. I thought that we should just live with Elijah's treaty, but after that party, those innocent people. There will never be a peace. The weak will always be at the mercy of whoever is calling the shots. : JACKSON: It's survival of the fittest. We need to protect ourselves. And we we need to protect each other. : HAYLEY: We need to use Klaus' help while he's still willing to give it. But, Jackson, from now on, you have to tell me everything. And no matter what, we do not trust Klaus. THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND returns home to find Elijah waiting for him, with his hands still bloody from killing Thierry : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, I see that you've already avenged the little wolf. But judging by your look, you're still out for blood. :Elijah: If the definition of insanity is doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting different results, then surely my quest for your salvation ranks me as one of the maddest of men. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Come on, then. What horrible deed has the bastard done this time? :Elijah: Do you know, in the past, I actually appreciated the methods to your manipulations? However, now, here we are, poised on the brink of a new era which will benefit not only your home but your child, and you go behind my back to conspire with wolves. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Conspire is hardly the word I would use for a family council. Lest you forget, Elijah, they are my family as much as any Mikaelson. A name, in truth, I cannot even call my own. :Elijah: How casually you disavow 1,000 years of allegiance towards you. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: And now that I've found the remnants of my other family, am I to ignore their plight? I would've thought you'd support my desire to help them, when in doing so, I help Hayley, and the child. :Elijah: Do not question my allegiance towards that child. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Oh, and I suppose your affection for Hayley has nothing to do with your tireless dedication. Yes, you see, I saw how you cared for her tonight. Called her name in the dark. The zeal with which you destroy those who would harm her. :Elijah: I have denied every single impulse I have ever had for that woman. Out of some misbegotten respect for intentions that you don't even have. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I'm warning you... :Elijah: I'm warning you. I've forgiven you. I have stood by you. I've forsaken every single one of my desires in the name of your ridiculous redemption. No more. If I want something I'll take it. And nothing nothing will stand in my way. ROSSEAU'S has arrived at Rousseau's to talk to Cami : CAMI: Klaus, what are you doing here? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I came here to apologize. I've made a terrible mistake. : CAMI: Whatever it is, you should sleep it off. I'm sure it can wait 'til morning. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You went to Genevieve. She was moved by your plea. She may even have cured Kieran. But I insulted her. And as a means of revenge, she is refusing him aid. Kieran will die because of me, and it will be a horrible death. : CAMI: Why are you telling me this? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Because I believe that secrets are a poison. They need to be spat out. Like your secret... about your time with Marcel. : CAMI: Isn't that what you wanted? You compelled me to go out with Marcel. You made me your spy. And maybe it's your fault we got together, and you're just mad because you didn't get to control it. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You tell Marcel if I see him again, I'll kill him. THE BAYOU [Music plays as the werewolves all hang out together outside around a bonfire. Eve and Elijah are together talking nearby] : EVE: You don't need to keep coming out. I'd tell you if something was wrong. But she's doing okay. The girl has a natural gift for leading. She surprised everyone. :Elijah: and watches Hayley laugh and talk to her family Not everyone. : EVE: Do you want to join us? :Elijah: What I want Is for that girl to be happy. Don't tell her I was here. disappears OUTSIDE MARCEL'S LOFT has covered Thierry's body and douses it in alcohol : MARCEL: This is Thierry Vanchure. Mean-ass horn player, lover of feisty women--witch, vampire, and human alike. sighs I rebuilt this city with him and he always had my back. Even when I screwed up and forgot to have his. And now All I can do is promise you this, T. I won't let you die in vain. I will take back our city. start to jump down from rooftops around Marcel, including Diego : DIEGO: Going up against the Originals? For real, no backing down? : MARCEL: No backing down. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY coven has gathered to discuss Genevieve's fate : MONIQUE: You failed us. : GENEVIEVE: I told you. It will take time. : MONIQUE: Do you think the ancestors care about your excuses? The vampires attacked us. We can't retaliate until we possess our full strength. Your sacrifice is the final step. holds out the Harvest athame, and Genevieve begins gasping due to Monique's spell. Suddenly, the ancestors begin channeling through Monique again : MONIQUE: a trance Nous concedumus sa vie a Genevieve. Si elle hecatage a filia de Mikaelson. : GENEVIEVE: gasps What are they saying? : MONIQUE: They told me to let you live. But in exchange, they want another offering. One of their choosing. : GENEVIEVE: Tell me. Whatever it is they want, I will make sure they get it. I swear it. : MONIQUE: The ancestors want us to kill Klaus' child. looks shocked and afraid END EPISODE See More Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts